Miętówki
by euphoria814
Summary: Kanoniczny pairing w lekko niekanonicznej konwencji. Wycieczka szkolna, której nie było.


**tytuł: Miętówki**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **fandom: Teen Wolf**  
 **pairirng: Danny/Ethan**  
 **info: tekst pojedynkowy**

 **dla Martynyx z gratulacjami wygranej i w podziękowaniu za świetną zabawę :)**

* * *

Pierwsza miętówka.

Danny przyzwyczaił się do tego, że wszyscy traktują go jak miłego chłopaka. Jest miłym chłopakiem, zawsze był i najprawdopodobniej zawsze będzie pomimo starań Jacksona. Jacksona jednak tutaj nie ma, a Danny siedzi wraz z Ethanem w autobusie szkolnym i zastanawia się dlaczego Stilinski jest takim idiotą.

Stiles od początku wyjazdu nie mógł usiedzieć na miejscu, doprowadzając do szału wszystkich włącznie z trenerem, który na koniec zaczął ponownie wrzeszczeć.

Ethan nie lubi hałasu. Podobnie jak Aiden, brat Ethana. Danny nie przepada za Aidenem i sytuacja jest po prostu skomplikowana o wiele bardziej niż wydaje się Stilinskiemu, który wydaje się uzależniony od obecności McCalla.

Druga miętówka.

Aiden jest tak różny od Ethana jak tylko mogą być. Oczywiście obaj są bliźniakami, ale Danny zawsze wie który jest który. Nie jest to bynajmniej trudne, gdy człowiek przypatrzy się dokładniej.

Oczy Ethana są ciepłe, czasami nawet wydają się czerwone, gdy całują się godzinami w pokoju Danny'ego. Chłopak ma też zwyczaj uśmiechania się lekko na jego widok i Danny po prostu wie, że ten wyraz twarzy, ta mina, to skrzywienie ust przy kącikach jest zarezerwowane specjalnie dla niego.

Oczy Aidena czasami wydają się martwe. Matowe. Nie do końca przerażające, ale jednak niepokojące, bo Aiden uśmiecha się co prawda na widok Lydii, ale w jego twarzy jest zawsze coś takiego, jakby w każdej chwili spodziewał się ciosu. A Martin przecież nie jest groźna.

Trzecia miętówka.

Wszyscy myślą, że Danny jest miłym chłopakiem i mają rację. Nigdy nie wkłada nosa w nieswoje sprawy. Nie plotkuje i czasami nawet bronił słabszych przed Jacksonem, co oznaczało w dziewięćdziesięciu przypadkach Stilinskiego.

Danny nie cierpi jednak, gdy traktują go jak idiotę. Bawi go trochę mimo wszystko, że gdy nagle wszyscy do domniemanego kuzyna Stilesa zaczynają mówić Derek, a nie Miguel, nikt nawet bardzo nie stara się wyjaśnić mu sytuacji. I znają go nagle wszyscy; Ethan, Aiden, Lydia, Allison, Scott i Stiles. Nikt nie komentuje szeroko zniknięcia Boyda i Erici oraz innych zajść w Beacon, ale Danny nie jest idiotą.

Imbecylem jest Stiles, bo pozwolił mu miesiące wcześniej skorzystać ze swojego komputera i teraz Danny ma do niego stały dostęp. Nie zajmuje mu wiele czasu, aby dowiedzieć się dlaczego oczy Ethana błyskają czerwienią, gdy dochodzi. Dlaczego tak często przytula go i całuje po szyi. Z jakiego powodu wyjechał Jackson, chociaż o to ostatnie ma żal do przyjaciela. On jeden powinien wiedzieć, że Danny'emu można zaufać.

Czwarta miętówka.

\- Nie jesz ich czasem za dużo? – pyta Ethan i ma ten ton, który sugeruje, że odbędą kolejną z tych bezsensownych niewielkich kłótni, które wywołują pary, gdy chcą potem pieprzyć się a nie kochać.

\- Nie wolisz od razu przejść do rzeczy ?– mówi, nie dając się sprowokować.

Ethan uśmiecha się krzywo i wydyma usta.

\- Chryste – jęczy Aiden kilka siedzeń za nimi i Danny po raz kolejny ma ochotę zwrócić mu uwagę, że a) nie powinien był tego słyszeć; b) zapach podniecenia nie jest wyczuwalny przez ludzi.

Milczy jednak i pozwala, aby Ethan włożył mu rękę pod koszulkę. Nie zrobią zbyt wiele w autobusie pełnym uczniów, ale czasami sam dotyk wystarczy, aby wilkołak zrelaksował się, a Danny niczego więcej nie pragnie.

\- Cukierki są niezdrowe. Nadmiar cukru w organizmie może prowadzić do cukrzycy, o próchnicy nie wspomnę – mówi Ethan i jego dłoń błądzi po żebrach Danny'ego.

\- Chcesz się o to pokłócić? – pyta, bo nie może nie przypomnieć sobie każdej poprzedniej z ich niewielkich sprzeczek.

A raczej tego jak się godzili.

Wyciąga z kieszeni pudełko i uśmiecha się wrednie, gdy bierze do ust kolejnego cukierka.

\- Piąta miętówka – mówi.


End file.
